


Amenity

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: After horrible nightmares plague you, you go to the first person you think of to comfort you.





	Amenity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Don't say anything; just take it. Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy~

You suddenly jolted awake, a scream stuck in your throat. Your eyes were wide with panic as your heart beat fast against your ribcage, threatening to burst free. You could feel a terrible knot in the pit of your stomach and it made you feel nauseous, the bile already rising in your throat. Your breathing was ragged as it felt like something was wrapping around your chest, constricting your breathing. You could feel the sweat beading on the back of your neck, your skin clammy and hot from your restless night sleep. Your eyes searched frantically in the darkness of your room, your mind racing as you tried to comprehend what just happened.

You waited in silence for what seemed like hours, the sound of your heart drumming in your ears keeping you company. When nothing stirred and jumped out at you from the darkness, you could feel your tense muscles start to relax. You took a deep calming breath as you tried to recover, your hands still shaking from the fear that gripped you.

It was the same. Every night when you closed your eyes you had the same dream. The same horrible reoccurring nightmare. Each night you'd wake up in a terrible cold sweat, shivering alone in the darkness as the tears streamed freely down your face. When would this torment end? You didn't know if you could take much more. Monokuma's killing game was a nightmare and there was no escape, not even in your sleep. You always dream of one of your classmates killing you. You didn't want to doubt them. They were in the same boat as you, wanting to get off the island. You would have loved to truly believe that none of them would kill you. But after the first body had been discovered, your nights of peaceful sleep had drifted away. You had been restless and no matter how hard you tried the dream was always the same. You were afraid to close your eyes anymore. 

You could feel the tears start to prick the corner of your eyes as a wave of despair and grief threatened to consume you. You clutched your head painfully, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip. No, you didn't want this. Not again. You hated this feeling. Your nails dug into your scalp, hoping you could simply claw out the nasty thoughts swirling inside your head. You could taste something metallic on your tongue as you bit your lip too hard but you didn't care. If you didn't, you would start shouting and wailing with anguish. You wanted to scream and let it out but it was stuck in your throat and all that came out was dry wheezing. The room was hot, the walls felt like they were closing in and you felt you were suffocating in here. You had to get out and escape. 

Without a second thought you wrenched the sheets off you, feet hitting the floor as you practically ran for the door. You unlocked it and ran out into the night, not even bothering to close it behind you. You just had to escape. You barely made it a few feet from your front door when you placed your hands on your knees, bending over slightly to catch your breath. 

You closed your eyes briefly, hoping the dizziness would pass. You opened your eyes again, tilting your head back to the sky above. Looking up at the night sky made peace wash over you. The stars reminded you of tiny flecks of snowflakes. Seeing so many stars surround you in the vast night sky brought a fraction of a smile to your face. It felt like you could finally breathe again. You took a few moments to gather your thoughts, continuing to stare up at the blanket of bright lights. You felt a little better. It didn't feel like the world was crushing you anymore.

You didn't want to be alone. You stared back at your cottage with disdain. You really didn't want to go back in there and stew with your thoughts anymore. If you did, you would just keep spiraling down into despair. Before you knew it your feet were dragging you and you went to the first place you could think of. You were mildly surprised when you ended up outside his cottage. You were amazed he was the first person you thought of to comfort you. Without hesitation you quickly knocked on the door.

There was a moment silence and in that moment you could feel the cold air nipping at your exposed skin. You were still in your pyjamas, which weren't very decent considering this was a tropical island. Perhaps you should have gone to another girl's room. Yet you refused to move. Genders be damned you needed to see him right now. You held your breath when you heard the door rattle before slowly creeping open. You saw a peek of white hair before the door completely swung open, revealing the person inside.

"Y/N?" Nagito murmured.

He was still in his sleeping clothes and his hair was even messier than it usually was. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he stifled a yawn behind his hand. His eyes slowly dragged up and down your body as his brain tried to function at such a late hour. He tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

You forced a small smile onto your face, trying to hide the obvious pain you were in.

"Sorry, I know it's late" you muttered. "Can I come in?"

Nagito's eyes narrowed slightly, as if he were trying to calculate something. You felt like he was peeling the layers back and the more you stood in silence you became increasingly uncomfortable. You held your hands by your sides, shivering from the sudden chill in the air. Nagito tilted his head before giving you a lazy smile.

"Of course, come in."

You breathed a sigh of relief when he finally allowed you to enter. You slipped by him into the cottage and he locked the door behind him. You took a quick look around his room and noticed how bare and ordinary it was. You tried to be polite and not stare but you couldn’t help it. You had never been in his room before and every little detail about it was fascinating. It was always hard for you to get a good read on Nagito and the type of person he was. He seemed so laid back and casual about everything yet the way his brain seemed to work was an enigma. He could be very confusing sometimes, almost like he was speaking in riddles and his smile could always cover something up. It was a smile that said he knew something you didn’t.

"What's wrong?"

You had been so lost in thought that you nearly jumped out of your own skin when Nagito spoke. You turned to him with a sheepish smile on your face, your fingers fiddling with the hem of your shirt. It was hard for you to force the words out. He must have thought it strange that you barged into his room in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep so of course he was looking for an explanation. But you didn’t think you could say what was on your mind without falling apart again.

You took him by surprise when you suddenly threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his lithe frame. His body become rigid, his arms flying up out of reflex. You buried your face into his chest and you could already feel the tears coming on again. But you refused to cry in front of him.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" you croaked.

Your shoulders started to shake as you held back the tears. You hated crying in front of other people. You hated to be seen as weak and vulnerable. You hated it because you felt gross when you cried and you looked it as well. Other people didn't need to see that side of you and you refused to show it to other people. 

“Can I stay here?” you asked.

It took a moment for Nagito to relax in your death grip. He smiled softly as he gently curled his hands around your shoulders, holding your shivering form as you tried to hold back another breakdown.

"Of course you can stay" he mumbled.

You felt relief wash over you and your grip on him only became tighter. It was almost becoming painful for him to breathe but he endured it. He couldn’t deny the happiness he felt with you being so close to him. You were even touching such lowly trash like him and it made his heart skip a beat.

It took a moment to compose yourself, until the world felt like it stopped spinning violently around you. You stepped back from the embrace and you realised already just how much you missed the warmth. How long had it been since you had hugged someone? It didn’t count when Ibuki hung off your arm or when Mahiru dragged you around. No, it felt like it had been a long time since you actually had a proper hug. It felt nice, but you were too embarrassed to ask for another one. Instead you walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. It felt very similar to the one in your own room and it was nice and soft to lie down on. And the sheets didn’t smell like your sweat and tears so it was another bonus.

Nagito quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. He gave you a soft smile.

"You can have the bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

"Wait."

He paused and looked up. You averted your gaze, cheeks filling with colour as you refused to meet his eyes as you had another selfish request.

"Can you sleep next to me? Please?"

Your heart was stammering inside your chest. You felt like a little kid asking for their parent to stay with them because they were afraid of the monster under their bed. Expect in this case, the monster was real and came in the form of a stuffed bear. After dealing with Monokuma you were never going to look at a teddy bear the same way again.

A small smile titled Nagito’s lips. "If that's what you want."

You felt much better as Nagito slipped in beside you. You faced away from him as he got into the bed beside you, reaching out as he switched the lamp off. The darkness enveloped you as you lay your head down on the plush pillows. You couldn't explain it but you felt comfortable with Nagito beside you. He made you feel safe. You could hear the sounds of the ocean as you closed your eyes, the calming smell of sea salt drifting up your nose. The soothing sounds of the ocean helped to quieten your erratic thoughts.

You felt yourself drifting off, sleep beckoning so sweetly to you. You would have been content just to sleep the night away, but Nagito had other plans. You were disturbed when you felt the bed shift once more. You gasped when you felt a warm body press up against your back, the sudden heat catching you by surprise. Nagito moved closer to you, burying his head into your hair as he took a deep breath.

"You smell divine."

You felt his hand curl around your hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into your skin. Your eyes were wide with disbelief as Nagito continued to touch you. Your heart was drumming in your ears, your cheeks flushing from the contact.

"Nagito-"

You gasped sharply when you felt his hand dip past the waist band of your shorts, delving straight into your panties. A choked sound left your throat as your thighs clenched together on instinct. He could feel your body tense up and he kissed the back of your neck.

"Shh" he hushed you. "Just let me take care of you."

It occurred to you that you could ask him to stop. Your emotions were so unstable that this probably wasn’t a good idea. You could hardly protest when all these wonderful sensations were attacking your body. His fingers teased your folds, spreading your arousal with his fingertips. You could feel his warm breath fan down the back of your neck as you squirmed in his grip. You moaned as his fingers dipped into your soaked entrance, a low groan rumbling in his chest.

"You're so wet" he purred into your ear.

You could feel his half hardened cock rut against your backside as he sank his slender digit inside of you. You whimpered softly, your core aching as your stomach clenched, the heat coiling in the pit of your stomach. Your face was flushed red with arousal, one of your hands grasping Nagito's wrist as he plunged his fingers in and out of your wet heat. It felt so good, so much better than the empty hollow feeling you were used to. You wanted more. You needed more of this feeling to erase all the shit that's been happening these past couple of days. 

You moaned loudly as he licked and sucked at the skin on your neck, teeth nipping marks into your delicate skin. His fingers curled inside you, making your mouth come ajar as he started to hit a sensitive spot. Your nails dug into his wrist as the intense heat raced up and down your spine, making your thighs quiver.

"Nagito" you whispered.

"What is it treasure?" he mumbled.

"I want to turn around" you said. "I need to see you."

His movements slowed down until he came to a complete stop. He removed his hand from you as he gently coaxed you onto your back. Even in the darkness you saw how his eyes were clouded, his pupils dilated as he stared down at you lovingly. 

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and you watched a violent shudder wrack his form. He shivered in delight as he cleaned his fingers, enjoying the taste that was dancing on his tongue. Once he removed them, you could see the drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. 

"You taste wonderful" he said. "I need more."

He started taking your clothes off one by one, like he was unwrapping a Christmas present. He was eager to get at was underneath but he didn't want to ruin the surprise in his haste. You allowed him to take you apart piece by piece, the shame of being naked barely an afterthought. You were breath taking in his eyes and he took a moment to stare at you.

"You're a goddess" he whispered breathlessly. "Trash like me doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

You frowned when you heard his self-depreciating jokes. It was common for him to speak like that and tonight you weren’t just going to brush it off. You reached out and gently caressed his face, your thumb swiping away his drool. He nuzzled into your hand, kissing your palm tenderly.

"Don't put yourself down, Nagito."

His eyes shimmered, touched that you would even waste your breath on him.

"You shouldn't worry about me" he said. "I need to make you feel better."

You didn’t have time to prepare yourself before his lips came crashing down on you. You moaned softly into the kiss, trying to match his passion. The kiss was unrefined and sloppy, teeth and tongues clashing as you messily made out. His hands groped any available skin and it made you whimper as he found your soft spots to tease.

You parted from the bruising kiss as he trailed his lips lower, eager to find other parts of you to tease. You gasped as he took a rosy tip in his warm mouth, his hand pinching and playing with the other. You bucked your hips, rubbing against his clothed erection and making him gasp in delight. His sucking became more feverish, his tongue lapping over the bud to taste you as he rolled his hips back into you. The noises you made only encouraged him further, fuelling his desire to make you feel better.

The heat was becoming unbearable and Nagito couldn't take it anymore. He started to rip and tear at his own clothes, heat consuming him as he tried to have as much contact with you as possible. His skin was burning up and you could feel that fire as you ran your hands over his lean muscles, running your fingertips over every dip and curve. He was like putty in your hands, moaning softly as you praised his body.

He grabbed your wrists to stop you, pinning them beside your head as he held himself aloft. He was shivering and panting, drool dripping down his chin as he gave you a lovesick grin.

"Darling I don't think I can take much more" he whined. 

You were driving his body crazy. You hadn't realised how much of an effect you truly had on the boy until you stared into his eyes. It was the same feeling you had for him. You raised your hips, rubbing your wet slit against his throbbing member.

"Then help me forget, Nagito."

He didn't need any more words of encouragement as he pressed his hips forward, not stopping until he was completely buried in you. Your mouth came ajar, your head tilted back as you took a deep breath. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer until your stomach was pressed tightly against him. Nagito kissed your chin, his tongue flicking out to taste your skin. 

"Hmm, you're so tight" he hummed.

Having him stretching you out burned yet it was a pain you willingly endured. You had never had such intimate contact with anyone before. This feeling was definitely better than the despair you felt earlier.

You keened when he started moving, thrusting in and out of you slowly. It stung when he rolled his hips into you and it took you a moment to adjust to the feeling. Once you got used to it, you were in for a whole new world. You shifted underneath him, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could penetrate deeper. The sudden shift made him moan as his hands slipped down your thighs, keeping you spread apart for him. He thrust into you slow and deep, making you moan and whine as he brought your body to new heights. 

"Ah Nagito" you sighed.

A shiver jumped down his spine at the way you called his name. It made him feel worthy. His pace started to increase as the desperate need grew within him. Your hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders as he rocked deep into you, grinding his hips against you in his fervent search for release. Your heels dug into his back, spurring him to go faster as the coil wound tight in your stomach. You needed this relief. Nagito saw the scream stuck in your throat but before you could let it out he sealed his lips over yours. You moaned as his tongue plunged into you just as you reached your climax.

Your body spasmed nails digging into his shoulders as euphoria flooded your body in pulsing waves. Nagito groaned into your warm mouth, your walls clenching tight around his cock as you wailed beneath him. He buried his face into your shoulder as he bucked desperately into you. You felt heavenly wrapped around him and with a loud groan he reached his end. He buried himself deep inside you, spilling his hot seed into you. He pumped his hips a few more times, the overstimulation making you squirm as he emptied himself inside you.

He collapsed on top of you and you welcomed his weight. You delved your fingers into his hair, amazed that the ragged looking strands felt soft to touch. His hair was light and soft and it reminded you of cotton candy. He hummed against your skin as you massaged his scalp, kissing your throat as he nuzzled his nose into your neck. 

“I’m so lucky” he whispered breathlessly.

You were content with this warm, fuzzy feeling, the feeling of sorrow having been drowned long ago. Your body was in cloud nine and you refused to come down. You wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. For the first time since the killing game started you got a peaceful night sleep. 


End file.
